


One Minute

by Reighne



Series: One Shots and Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, magic!baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reighne/pseuds/Reighne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT FROM TIGERHORSE717 ON FFN: A few months after Emma & Hook return from the past, Emma admits that she's pregnant and everyone assumes that it's Hook's. So why does Emma keep finding herself poofing to Regina's doorstep anytime she is alone with the pirate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TIGERHORSE717 (FFN)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TIGERHORSE717+%28FFN%29).



PROMPT from [Tigerhorse717](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3534227/) on FFN : “Alright, so I've given it a lot of thought and here is my prompt (cause I love magic baby fics): A few months after Emma & Hook return from the past, Emma admits that she's pregnant and everyone assumes that it's Hook's. So why does Emma keep finding herself poofing to Regina's doorstep anytime she is alone with the pirate.”

 

**One Minute**

 

It only took a minute. One minute alone with the pirate and only one minute to realize that she couldn’t handle his shit anymore. He went on and on about how he would be a great father, and how they could finally be together. Emma tried to explain to him that she and his past self never actually had sex during the small stint in the bar or on the Jolly Roger. He of course didn’t believe her, telling her that she shouldn’t deny what happened, and how ‘many a lass has been swooned by his dashing good looks and charm’. One minute of that and she found herself engulfed in light blue smoke.

When the vapour dissipated her eyes focused on the ‘108’ that was in front of her. She raised her hand to knock on the door when it pre-emptively opened.

“Miss Swan, I wish you would call before you show up at my doorstep.” Regina was leaning against the door, make-up free, dressed in a black spaghetti strap tank top and tight blue yoga shorts. Her hair was tied back and her body shimmered slightly from sweat.

“Hey, um… do you mind if I come in?” Emma found herself slightly nervous for showing up unannounced.

Regina opened the door further, “I apologize about my appearance, I was in the middle of a small work out.”

“How did you know I was here anyways? Weren’t you busy reaching Namaste or something?” Emma stepped into the foyer and took off her shoes, placing them lightly on the rack near the door.

“I think you mean _Nirvana_ , Miss Swan, not Namaste.” She closed the door and walked through the foyer signalling the blonde to follow, “I was headed to the kitchen from the living room to get a glass of water when I saw you transport yourself here. My question is why are you here without my son?”

Emma sighed a little and thought to herself, _Yeah I’m not here with your son, but I am here with your daughter..._ She collected her thoughts, “I was alone with Hook and he was being annoying.”

Regina tried to hide a look of jealousy, “Oh? I thought you enjoyed having a picaroon with poor hygiene as ideal father to your child.”

“Regina, please, you know how I feel about him.” She leaned her hands onto the island and looked at the older woman with a look that could only be described as longing.

Crossing her arms across her chest, the brunette exhaled deeply, “About the same way I felt for Robin I assume.”

“Yeah, I feel like I need to be with him because that’s what everyone is telling me to do. Y’know, happy ending and all that crap.” Emma straightened her posture and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the island.

Regina watched the blonde toss the apple from one hand to the other a few times before responding, “And what would you rather do, Miss Swan?”

“I would rather have a choice in where I find my happy ending.” She looked directly into Regina’s eyes and let a small smile cross her lips.

 

* * *

 

 “No, I don’t need to be with you if I don’t want to.” Emma was at the end of her rope, it had been days of nonstop True Love talk about the baby and how the family will expand.

“You cannot deny our True Love, Swan. We are going to be a family!” Hook pleaded with her as he tried to move in for a kiss.

Emma pushed his face away and rolled her eyes, “My daughter and I can be a family, along with Henry. I don’t need you to do that.”

“But I’m her father! I should be in her life!” He grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away from him.

“Let go of my wrist. Now.” Emma shot the pirate a hard look, eyes burning with anger.

Hook refused to let go, “You cannot walk away from me when you are pregnant with _my_ daughter!”

“She’s not your daughter!” She pulled her wrist away from his grip and without another word the blonde was gone in a haze of blue smoke.

 

* * *

 

She appeared in front of the mansion door once again. She raised her hand to knock, ready to tell Regina everything. That she was her one True Love and that she would do anything for her to be in her daughter’s life. How was she going to explain that the few nights that they decided to give into their needs had resulted in her being pregnant? Emma pulled her hand away from the door, deciding to sit on the doorstep of the mansion instead. She buried her head into her arms and pulled her knees close to her chest.

She didn’t believe that she was pregnant at first, she took every test she could think of before giving up and going to the Blue Fairy. That’s when it was confirmed, that magic could in fact make you pregnant if True Love was involved. She thought to herself, _True Love is the most powerful magic of all._

“Here, drink this.” Emma looked up at the voice she heard behind her. She turned around and saw Regina in the doorway holding a glass of orange juice and a small plate. “I thought I saw you ‘poof’ your way onto my doorstep again.”

She passed the glass to the blonde and sat down with her on the large step of the mansion’s entryway, placing the plate beside her.

“Thanks.” Emma took a sip from the glass, enjoying the taste as it washed over her taste buds, “Why orange juice? I would have expected—“

“What, apple juice? I do enjoy other types of fruit, Miss Swan.” Regina scoffed, “Orange juice has folic acid which would help with the baby. Oh and before I forget, this is for you.” The brunette reached for the plate and handed it over.

“Did you make these?!” Emma’s eyes lit up with delight as she stared at the plate of French macarons.

Regina smiled and bumped her shoulder playfully with the blonde sitting next to her, “Yes, admittedly I overheard your mother scolding Hook this morning at the diner for not respecting your cravings.”

“Cravings?” Emma picked up a macaron between her thumb and index finger, examining it closely before taking a large bite out of it. She moaned at the taste, “You. Did. Not. Did you make chocolate bacon macarons?! I thought these only existed in my dreams!”

“Well after hearing that the swashbuckling hero couldn’t find any, I figured it wouldn’t be that difficult to make you some.” The two smiled at each other, reaching a mutual friendship months ago when the Zelena and Marian fiasco subsided. “So, what happened this time that brought you to my front door?”

“I had an argument with Hook. I tried to leave him but he insisted that it was just the pregnancy clouding my judgement of our ‘True Love’.” Emma answered with an exasperated tone, shoving the remaining part of the cookie into her mouth.

Regina looked at the blonde with concern, “You don’t want to stay with him?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t really with him to start, it was more that he chased me and I got tired of running. But when I’m with him, I don’t feel anything. He’s just…there?” She placed a protective hand on the not-so-small bump that was beginning to show, “Anything he does, he only does for himself. I was just a prize for him to win, he doesn’t respect my decisions and he is a terrible father figure to Henry. I don’t want him in Henry's life or my daughter’s life.”

 Regina thought about how difficult it was to explain to Henry that she didn’t know who his parents were. He had fought her for weeks about it before he finally took matters into his own hands and tracked down Emma on his own. “I understand your reasons, but how can you deny your daughter the right to both her parents?” She softened her voice at the memory and continued, “Even if you don’t want to be with him, your daughter should know who the other parent is at least…”

“She will know who her other parent is, Regina.” Emma reached over and placed her hand atop of hers, “And it’s not Hook.”

Regina tilted her head questioningly, “If it’s not Hook, then who is it?”

“You.” Emma let out a small smile, her eyes beginning to shimmer with raw emotion.

The colour disappeared from Regina’s face, her eyes widened and her mouth went dry. She thought back to the few nights that she and Emma had slept together. Holding on to one another throughout the night as if they were the only two people in the world. The more their fevered kisses turned into soft languid ones, the more she had tried to convince herself that it was a moment of weakness, that she was lonely after Robin had left her for Marian. When every desperate touch turned into a gentle caress across their skin, she tried to ignore every beat of her heart that thumped in time with hers.

She looked down at their hands which have intertwined of their own volition, feeling a flutter in her chest that spread warmth throughout her body. At that moment she realized that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. That it wasn’t fear of being alone that caused her to find solace with the child of her worst enemy; it was that she _understood_ her in ways that no one else did. That she knew her more than anyone else could and that she had cared for her more than she should.

At that moment, she realized she was completely in love with Emma Swan.

“Emma…” Her eyes began to shine as Emma brought their hands to her stomach. She felt a small kick underneath her palm as the tears of happiness began to fall, “Emma…I don’t know what to say….”

“Don’t worry, Regina, you don’t have to say anything at all.” Emma leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“How?” Regina moved her hand gently across the blonde’s stomach, feeling _her_ daughter move slightly.

Emma replied without skipping a beat, “True Love.”

Overcome with a wave of emotion she crashed her lips onto Emma’s, moving her hands to cradle her head as they moved their lips in tandem against each other. A pulse of magic emitted from the women, radiating outwards throughout the city. After a minute the two pulled apart, resting their foreheads against one another.

Regina tenderly placed her hand back onto Emma’s stomach, “I love you.”

Emma smiled back, moving her hand onto hers, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Have a Prompt? Drop a line in the ASK box on my tumblr page! (reighne-sq)


End file.
